hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivienne Medrano
Vivienne Maree Medrano, more commonly known as Vivziepop, is a Salvadoran-American artist and animator. She is the creator, director, lead animator, lead writer, storyboard artist, character designer and producer of Hazbin Hotel. Early Life Vivienne was born and raised in Maryland. She studied at the School of Visual Arts in New York City and graduated in 2014. In 2012, she started a webcomic called Zoophobia. The comic series gained a large cult following. It is currently in indefinite hiatus since November 2016. During her education, she uploaded her third-year thesis film The Son of 666 (2013) and her senior thesis film Timber (2014) which won the 2014 Dusty Award. In October 2014 after graduating from SVA, she uploaded a fan-animated music video on YouTube, where Zoophobia character JayJay sang Die Young by Kesha. The video currently has over 40 million views and a 96% approval rating on YouTube. She mentioned it "boosted her channel up" and helped her gain an audience early in her career. In the Summer of 2016, she briefly studied at Gobelins Summer School in Paris, France. Career In July 2016, she moved to California. Before she started developing Hazbin Hotel, she worked as an animator in the internet series Too Loud! created by Nico Colaleo on DreamworksTV. Trivia * She loves Weird Al Yankovic, as she revealed in Ask Angel Q&A #1. ** She also said she would love to have Weird Al voice a character on Hazbin Hotel, though she did also say she won't say who. * She loves musicals. * Alastor is the character from Hazbin Hotel Vivziepop has had the longest, as she created him in high school. * She is Bisexual. * A part of the story she is excited to get to later in the series is Heaven. * She previously worked on Too Loud with cleanup artist Ashley Nichols. * Her goal for Hazbin Hotel after the pilot besides the comics is a real full season. Whether it's done through a kickstarter or pitching it to a network. * She draws on a Wacom Cintiq 22 HD, and she primarily sketches in Paint Tool Sai. * When asked if how long can fans can expect episodes/series of Hazbin to be, Vivziepop said that she can't speak for future things because the future of the show really depends on a lot of things, such as how well received the pilot is. * She is trying to unite her universes with something but she can't tell fans what that thing is. * She is a cat person and has two of her own, named Pixel and Honey respectively. * She is very particular about how her characters look. * When asked if she could hang with any of the characters of Hazbin Hotel, she would hang with Charlie and Alastor. * She's not a big anime person. * She likes watching horror movies. * She has unfinished and shelved projects such as the JayJay Returns Fan Animated Music Video, the pilot for her project and SVA Thesis Film Timber, a musical short film entitled 'Allison', a short film with the working title 'Classic', and many more. * She was featured in 2010, 2011, 2014 on Drawing Tutorials.com, a YouTube channel started by SVA professor Matthew Archambault, and gave sketchbook tours. * She currently lived in Santa Monica, California. On Twitter, she is located in Los Angeles. * The pilot episode for Hazbin Hotel was set to air on October 28th because it was her birthday. * Viv prefers her characters (excluding the background characters) to have their own unique voice actor. Hence why she is going to make someone else voice Millie once the series officially premieres, as opposed to having Erica Lindbeck voice both Millie and Loona.Australia Wildfire Relief Stream! timestamp * As well as animation, Viv provided the voice of "Sara with an H" on "Too Loud" among other additional voices replacing cartoonist Julie Vickerman when the production of Twelve Forever made recording for a show a scheduling conflict. ** Subsequently, Viv later voiced the cat Poopsie St. Poodles in Too Loud creator Nico Colaleo's online series, Ollie and Scoops. ru:Вивьенн Медрано References Category:Show staff Category:Female Category:Hazbin Hotel Category:Helluva Boss